


The Sweater

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started gradually and didn't occur to Jane until it had been happening for awhile: Darcy had been wearing her sweater.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a little treat ficlet / stocking stuffer for Fandom Stocking 2013. :)

It started gradually and didn't occur to Jane until it had been happening for awhile: Darcy had been wearing her sweater. It was a large, comfy hoodie style sweater that she'd gotten back in her college days, and while it was well worn it was just as warm and snuggly as it had been on the day she'd bought it. Jane was sentimental like that and still wore it occasionally, even though her college days were well behind her, and it was something she kept around the office whenever it got too chilly for her. That was rare during the daytime in the New Mexico weather, but the nights could still get chilly, so she left it laying about just in case.

Jane had been meaning to wash it forever but would always remember to do so when she was home and the sweater was at the office. One day she _finally_ remembered to bring it with her and, just before tossing it into the washing machine, she stopped as she picked up a peculiar scent on it. Bringing it closer to her nose, Jane sniffed again and recognized what it was: Darcy's perfume. Then she recalled seeing Darcy wearing something familiar the other day, but Jane being Jane and in the middle of something at work she dismissed it and never thought about it again, not until now.

Shaking her head, Jane moved to toss the sweater in the washer, stopping herself just before it left her hands. She thought for a second before setting it aside and then continuing with the rest of her laundry. Once that was done she settled in for the evening, catching up on some research for a paper she was hoping to publish in the next few weeks. During a break in the writing her eyes fell on the sweater, sitting on the back of the chair across from her, and after a moment's hesitation Jane got up and put it on. She wrapped her arms around herself, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of the garment, as well as Darcy's perfume. After continuing her work for a bit Jane decided to call it a night, wearing the sweater to bed with her as she had the best night of sleep she'd had in recent memory.

The next day she got in before Darcy - although that was practically every day, when she thought about it - and left the sweater hanging over the back of the other woman's chair.


End file.
